I'm Right Here
by Schni10
Summary: As soon as Annabeth saw the familiar black mop of hair and a flash of sea-green eyes that only one person in the world had, all the plans she had made previously for going to meet him vaporized in her head like a hellhound stabbed with celestial bronze. Percabeth Reunion fic (even though MOA's been out for a year) Percabeth fluff! Drabble-ish Oneshot.


**Wow, it's been sooo long since I've posted _anything_! I really need to get updating, sorry guys!**

**This has been sitting on my computer for _forever,_ or, at least before Mark of Athena came out. I finally finished it and decided it was good enough to upload, even if it is a bajilion years late! I was listening to _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri while waiting for MOA to come out last year and BOOM, instant Percabeth reunion! (just add water and blue coloring) It started well, but then it kinda turned all mushy and drabble-ish, so meh. :/ Oh well, maybe you guys will like it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth dropped off the ladder and scanned the crowd of romans.

She had gone over the plan multiple times in her head, reminding herself that even if she saw him, she had to stay calm. Jason had assured her that the Romans wouldn't attack, but her instincts told her she was in enemy territory. She could show no weakness.

That was, _if_ she saw him. Her heart sunk every minute she didn't find his face in the crowd. If he wasn't there...no, he _had_ to be. She'd looked everywhere else.

The crowd shifted and parted, making a way for someone from the back. The person made their way to the front, and Annabeth's heart flipped.

As soon as Annabeth saw the familiar black mop of hair and a flash of sea-green eyes that only one person in the world had, all the plans she had made previously for going to meet him vaporized in her head like a hellhound stabbed with celestial bronze.

He had stopped conversing with the two people he had his arms slung around as he watched her approach. The two stepped back, giving him a little room. She was hardly aware of a few people yelling at her, demanding she tell them what she was doing. How could she tell them when she didn't really know herself?

Only when she was about two feet away from him did it occur to her that he probably didn't remember her. She froze, wondering what he could be thinking in that seaweed-filled head of his.

"I-I'm sorry, " she started shakily. "I-I know you probably don't remember, and you're probably wondering what the Hades I'm doing. Heck, _I'm _wondering what the Hades I'm doing, but I couldn't help myself." A few tears slipped past her defenses and trailed down her face. She wondered how she could possibly have anymore left, they should've all been cried out by now.

"I mean, I haven't seen you for eight months and we had no clue where you were, and we were so worried, and your mom– Oh gods, your mom! How am I going to–"

He put a hand over her mouth, effectively stopping her talking. He leaned closer to her, so his mouth was by her ear. Annabeth couldn't bear to look up, to see the rejection in his eyes, to–

"You're rambling, Wise Girl." he whispered softly.

Annabeth stiffened, eyes widening, wondering if she had heard wrong. He couldn't possibly...

She gathered the courage to look. Gray met green.

She saw a swirl of emotions in his gentle sea-green eyes: strong determination, bravery, happiness, and maybe slight confusion. She saw the familiar spark of mischievousness and humor, a little dulled from the first time they had met, as a result from all he had seen. There was pain, a little anger, and a small speck of loneliness that seemed to be disappearing by the second. All of that was almost completely buried under the overbearing love, which made her heart soar. There was one emotion that mattered even more at that moment, though:

Recognition.

"Percy..." she breathed softly.

He cupped a hand around her cheek, his thumb brushing away a few tears, his own eyes growing a little misty.

"Oh gods Annabeth, I missed you so much." He whispered.

She couldn't hold back anymore. With a half-choked sob, she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. His arms held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go. He trembled, and Annabeth realized just how lonely he would've been by himself. Percy, who was so loyal to his friends and family, who _needed_ them, traveled alone for so long? Her heart broke a little at the thought.

"Percy," She managed to say again before his lips covered hers. His lips tasted salty and he smelled like a fresh ocean breeze. She could feel all of his love and loneliness and possessiveness in the kiss, more passionate than any one before. She kissed him back with equal force, running her fingers through his black locks. His teeth tugged at her bottom lip in a plea for admittance, which she granted. His tongue swirled around hers and her fist tightened, pulling his hair a little, but he didn't seem to mind.

They reluctantly pulled apart, never looking away from each other. Annabeth could hear teasing whistles and outraged shouts, but she paid them no mind.

Percy brushed a golden curl from her face, and an inexplicable anger rose in Annabeth. "You remembered–" she muttered. She shoved his chest and he stumbled back a step. "You remembered and you never bothered to tell me? You couldn't have IM-ed or sent a message or called or _something?_" she glared at him, punching his a shoulder or chest or arm every time she suggested a communication method, then shoved him again. Percy held up his hands in surrender. He gave her a quiet laugh, that crooked, sarcastic smile of his pasted on his face, but winced with every punch. He gently grabbed her arms, but she wasn't done.

"You are such an _idiot_! Do you know how worried I was? What about _Sally_? She was heartbroken! We thought you were hurt or dead or–" she paused, tears pricking her eyes again, her anger deflating. Percy pulled her closer, pressing her head to his chest again. "I was afraid you left me forever." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Annabeth," he crooned softly, lifting her chin so she would look at him. "I would _never_ leave you. Apart from my name, _you_ were the _only_ thing I remembered. _You_ were the reason I kept going. The only reason I came here on Hera's orders, was so I could find _you_. You were my hope, Annabeth. I _need_ you. I need you like I need air, so how could I leave you?" He grinned at her, enticing a smile of her own. "I love you, Wise Girl." he kissed her forehead.

Annabeth hugged him tightly again, blushing. "And I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Someone cleared their throat and reality rushed back. Percy and Annabeth turned to face the Romans. Annabeth swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. So much for staying calm and rational. She panicked for a moment. Now what was she going to do? What was she going to say?

Then Percy squeezed her hand, sending her a silent message: _I'm right here._

That's right. She wasn't alone. As long as she had her Seaweed Brain, she could make it through anything.

And she never intended to let him go ever again.

* * *

**Ehh, the ending was crap, but oh well. Thanks for reading and I Hope you liked it anyway! :) Constructive critiques are welcome!**


End file.
